Missing Piece
by dshirochan
Summary: "Akashi-kun, don't you ever feel like something's missing?" The simple question thrown from out of the blue almost dared the redhead to say that he did feel incomplete. After everything, Akashi had to admit that something did feel lacking. There was a missing piece and the redhead finds it in a certain shadow. AkaKuro


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. I own nothing but the hope that someday, somehow, I'll get to meet Akashi in person :))

**Summary:** "Akashi-kun, don't you ever feel like something's missing?" The simple question thrown from out of the blue almost dared the redhead to say that he did feel incomplete. Through Kuroko, Akashi finds the missing piece and finally feels complete. Akakuro

**Missing Piece**

A pair of mismatched eyes, one the color of blood and the other a warm shade of amber, blinked open as the rays of the sun peaked through the thick red curtain. Akashi woke up in the familiar bed, luxuriously and comfortably soft, with sheets of red and black. He was in the familiar dimly lit room, immaculately clean and pristine, decorated and adorned with furnishings of varied shades of red, black and white. He didn't even bother to look at the clock. He knew well that it was half past 6; he always woke up at 6:30. He stood up and his routine day began, first with him folding the bedsheets so neatly. He took a bath, brushed his teeth and dressed himself with his usual clothes. He straightened his tie, tightened the laces of his leather shoes and picked up his bag; he was ready for the day ahead of him. After eating breakfast, he headed for school. All the usual; nothing out of the ordinary.

His eyes did not miss the glances thrown his way, quick glances of fear, a few of respect but none of admiration. The crowds of students parted and gave way for him as though he was some royal emperor. He was calm and silent as his thin lips curled into a slight smirk. Inwardly though, he was battling the feeling of hurt nagging at the back of his mind. Recently, it had been nagging more incessantly. Really, it wasn't like he wasn't attractive or good-looking enough to be admired but not a single soul in the campus would have fallen for him. He knew why; Of course he knew why. it made him all the more furious at that little voice at the back of his head. These were petty and trivial things; questions that he already knew the answers to.

Class begun. Class ended. Even the letters and the numbers in the equations felt the same. Practice was about to start. Finally, he was off to something that had more meaning to him. Basketball. It was a key to happiness for him because it paved the way to the success, the power and the authority he had now, though sometimes when he wasn't feeling like himself, he'd debate if that was a good or a bad thing. To add to that, basketball was something he was good at, and though he had a very long list of things he had adept skill in, basketball had become something he was fond of doing. Not to mention the incomparable feeling of satisfaction he had when he brought down his opponents and crushed their foolish and unrealistic hopes of winning.

Still though, at the end of the day, something was always lacking. It was as if there was a gaping hole in his very being that could not be filled. All the while, he had tried to satisfy it with the fleeting happiness he gained from his sadistic tendencies, but now, he felt like he had been wrong. No, he was Akashi Seijuuro. He never lost so he was _never wrong._ He'd berate himself. But no one else would have noticed him thinking those thoughts because he always kept his facade; and after having the mask for as long as he could remember, he couldn't even recall how he was before it. He'd close his eyes and they'd open for yet another day of routines and familiar things.

Akashi hoped this day would be different though, more than hope even, like he knew somehow it was going to be different. Something was going to change. Something had been changing, ever so slowly, but the changes were there. Today, he'd meet up with Kuroko, as they had done the past several weekends. The redhead did not like to term it as "going out" but little by little, the shadow player had been putting more color into his life; at least, colors other than the shades of red he had almost grown tired of. As he stared into the sky, a clear reminder of the aquamarine pearls of the shorter passer sitting beside him, he could feel something sparking inside his soul. He knew well that those teal eyes he loved so much were looking straight at him.

Gaze fixed straight ahead and thin lips contorted into a small satisfied smirk, he asked, "Is there something on my face, Tetsuya? You've been staring for some time now." He does not miss the slight quickening of the tealhead's heartbeat, or his short abrupt stop before sipping the vanilla milkshake on which the tealhead's grasp had slightly tightened. He did not have to look at the shorter passer to know that a faint shade of pink had painted his cheeks. Kuroko had stopped sipping altogether and it did not go unnoticed by the analytic captain.

"I was just wondering, Akashi-kun," he said in his monotone, but Akashi could sense the slight and barely observable variation in his tone, almost a sign of emotions. _"Don't you ever feel like something's missing?"_ The pair of mismatched eyes widened for a brief moment. Somehow, the passer had struck a nerve. He turned to look at Kuroko, directly into those pools of teal and aquamarine. His lips were already pulled into a straight line and his eyes, they almost betrayed him, almost broke his facade. _Almost._ "I am sorry if I had said something to offend you, Akashi-kun," the passer apologized sincerely before returning to his drink. At this remark, strangely, his face brightened up with a very rare sincere smile. Kuroko almost choked on his shake.

Bringing his hand to cup the smaller boy's cheek and his other hand to bring the shake down to Kuroko's lap, Akashi leaned in. The scent of vanilla wafted to his nostrils. With not a moment of hesitation, his tender lips met Kuroko's pale moist ones. Instantly, they are locked into a moment of love and passion. When they finally broke the kiss, they are left breathless but the smiles are ever more present on their faces. Akashi resumed to staring at the sky and Kuroko to his vanilla shake. "I think I've found the missing piece," Akashi said with a knowing smile.

**AN: WOOKKKAAAYYYY! ** How was that? :D I think I made Akashi way OOC here so I have to apologize for that. I just couldn't help thinking that when people are so afraid of you to be even just a few feet around you, you'd be pretty lonely. And for some reason, I imagined Akashi's life to be kind of stick-to-the-routine when he wasn't off being sadistic and manipulating people/circumstances. Please leave a review! I'd love to know how thiswent. :D And please point out if there are any glaring wow-how-could-you-miss-that errors or stuff. I also dedicate this to a dear friend who makes my day a little bit brighter and happier all the time. Though, she isn't much of an AkaKuro fan like me, this one's for her, for being a very supportive bestfriend. Okay, all that aside, thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I do hope you liked the story. :D Extra thank you if you're about to type in a review :)


End file.
